Safe Ride
by buffett-head
Summary: Juliet needs a ride home...Who's she going to call?


**Disclaimer:** Not for profit.

**A/N:** My, how the tables have turned...another story from the season 2 arc. Juliet's allowed to let her hair down every once in a while. Don't you just love how they pretended like the close talking incident never happened? And then there is the total non-hug during the Christmas episode. And it definitely felt like they were ignoring each other for at least a couple episodes. But just like real life, that never seems to work.

**Setting:** before Gus' Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy, but pretty close to Christmas.

* * *

**"Yesterday I saw the sun shining.  
And the leaves were falling down softly.  
And my cold hands needed a warm, warm touch.  
And I was thinking about you."  
Norah Jones, 'Thinking about you'**

Shawn sat in a chair on the back porch of his father's house and sipped on a soda. It was one of those rare moments when they were at peace—after he had explained why there had been a thief masquerading as an old camp counselor in the house his father was a little more understanding. When Shawn explained everything his father just grunted and asked, "Enough excitement for you?" Shawn just nodded. His father gave a half-smile, "Maybe you'll be able to tone it down a couple notches from now on and keep criminals out of my house." Shawn was about to roll his eyes when Henry spoke again. "You really came through for Detective O'Hara." If Shawn had read between the lines correctly, it sounded like a compliment. But compliments didn't pay bills, and Shawn hadn't heard from the department in weeks. His father assumed the police had everything under control. Gus was convinced Lassiter had erased the Psych office number from the database. Only two people knew the real reason.

The back door opened and Henry came out with two plates. "Okay, here you go." He handed one off to Shawn.

"You know, you don't have to feed me every time I come over." Shawn said.

"Shawn, please. If there's one thing you can't resist it's a free meal." His father sat down next to him in a second chair. "Plus, this way I know you're eating something other than takeout and Cup-O-Noodles."

Shawn just shook his head and took a bite. It was chicken something-or-other, with rice and some mixed vegetables. "It's good." He said out loud.

"There won't be any leftovers, if that's what you're asking." Henry told him. In between bites he asked, "So, how're things between you and the department?"

"Good, I guess. Why?" Shawn asked.

"Well, you said something about not having any good cases—which I can only assume means no police cases. I thought after doing so well these last couple months Chief Vick would have you on speed dial."

"You would think." Shawn agreed.

"Did you piss off Detective Lassiter?" Henry asked.

"Not any more than usual."

Henry nodded. "Mmm-hmm, so you did." When Shawn didn't say anything he continued. "What about Detective O'Hara?"

"Juliet?" Shawn sat up a little.

"Yes, Juliet. She is the woman you and Gus became bounty hunters for, right?"

"We weren't really bounty hunters. We never actually arrested anybody." Shawn objected. "We just found the small time criminal that led us to the mastermind. Besides, we didn't even get paid for that—we got paid for solving the case."

"Then what was with the vest?" Henry questioned.

"It was my cover."

"Whatever," Henry chuckled at that. "Do I have to start calling you Dog or something now?"

"Shawn is just fine."

"Thank God." Henry said. "So you and her are alright?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Shawn shot back.

"I don't know—that's why I'm asking." Henry said.

Shawn took his time chewing a bite of food. "Nothing's going on."

Henry sighed. "Well, lulls can happen. You went a month between cases earlier this year, right?"

"Yeah, but unlike Lassy and Jules I'm not on a payroll. I _need_ cases." Shawn explained.

"That's one benefit to being a cop." Henry said. Shawn expected the comment to lead into another lecture on why he should have joined the force but instead his father said, "Look at it this way, now you can practice your…theatrics until the department needs you again." He motioned with his hands as he spoke.

Shawn screwed up his eyebrows and asked, "Theatrics?"

"You know: the spasms and acting that you call visions." Henry clarified.

"I don't have spasms." Shawn objected with a little bitterness.

"Poe-tate-oh, poe-tah-toe." Henry replied. "The point is you've got a chance for a little R-and-R. Sure, take on some easy walk-in business, but enjoy this time off."

"I guess." Shawn took another big bite.

"What are you and Gus doing for Halloween?" Henry asked.

"Dad, I'm a grown man." Shawn said replied seriously.

"I know, which makes it all the more embarrassing that you still participate in that hedonistic holiday."

Shawn let out a short laugh. "Well, if you must know, Gus and I are going to set up a booth down by the pier and do hand readings. Then after midnight we'll hold a séance at the Psych office—complete with billowing curtains, candles, and a Ouija board."

"So it's just another day at the office."

"It's cheap publicity." Shawn said.

"And cute girls, I'm sure." Henry added.

"I hope so."

Henry chuckled at that. Shawn's phone started ringing and he asked, "You supposed to be somewhere?"

"No." Shawn fished for his phone. "It's probably Gus—he's been working overtime at his pharmaceutical job since we've had so much time off." Shawn opened the phone and squinted at the caller I.D. in confusion.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jules—Juliet." Shawn corrected himself immediately, but didn't answer the phone. He just kept staring at the screen.

"Are you going to answer it or try and connect with her on the spiritual plane?"

Shawn looked up at Henry, then back at his phone, and then answered it. "Hey, Juliet."

"Not Juliet, Jules! I like when you call me that." She said loudly. Music and voices filled the background. Shawn had to hold the phone away from his ear and it was obvious Henry could hear every word even though it wasn't on speaker.

"What's up, Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Why're you so serious?" She asked with a laugh.

"I just didn't expect you to be calling." Shawn said.

His father whispered, "What's the matter?" Shawn shrugged.

"Whatcha doin' right now?" Juliet asked brightly. Their connection must've been bad because her words sounded a little jumbled.

"I'm having dinner with my dad…" When Juliet didn't respond he smiled and asked, "What are you doing?"

Juliet sighed. "Aww, that's nice. I wish I could have dinner with my parents."

"Jules, you uh…you sound a little scattered." Shawn said. Henry was trying to busy himself with cleaning up to give a little privacy, but it wasn't working well.

"I'm jusht relackshing." She slurred happily.

He finally put it together. "Are you drunk?" Shawn asked in a surprised voice. Henry stopped at the door and turned around, confusion written across his face.

"No!" She denied in a shrill tone. But her honesty got the best of her. "Well…I had a drink. Okay, I had a couple drinks. So I have been drinking, but I'm definitely not _drunk_…" she trailed off.

Henry was laughing quietly to himself and Shawn waved a hand to quiet him before speaking, "What's going on?"

"Well, some of us went to get drinks after work today, and a couple girls asked why you haven't been around in a while—but don't worry I didn't tell them about our close talking the night of the Cole case—and they all said you should stop by sometime. They had to go home, but I didn't so I hung around a little longer and then I thought 'hey, I haven't talked to Shawn in a long time' so I called you."

Shawn could see his father's eyebrows rise with curiosity. He ignored it and spoke to Juliet. "I'm glad you called. Do you need a ride?"

She let out a long sigh and said, "Yeah, I think so."

"Where are you?"

"You know—that one bar. Not the one where we had the speed-dates but the one where you ran into Lassy—oops!" She giggled and he could just see her covering her mouth. "I can't believe I called him that! Don't tell him or I'll be in _soo much_ trouble." She was laughing again.

"Okay, Jules, listen to me." Shawn spoke slowly. "I'll be there soon, just stay at the bar."

"See ya!" She said in a cheerful voice, and then the connection was ended.

"Juliet!" Shawn shouted, but she had already hung up. "Crap." He muttered to himself.

Just as he was about to stand his father sat down. "Jules?" Henry asked.

"Umm, yeah." Shawn stuttered. "It's a long story." He wrung his hands and stood up. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I've got to go."

"To help Jules." Henry led on, and Shawn nodded. "Juliet O'Hara—the detective." Henry continued and Shawn just nodded again. "The one you haven't spoken to in a long time but everything is fine between you two."

"Dad, I've got to go. I don't have time for questioning." Shawn told him.

"I'm not questioning—I just want to know what's going on in your life."

"Nothing," Shawn went into the house.

"_Who_ is in your life." Henry followed him.

"Nobody."

"Obviously she's somebody—you two have been on speed-dates and had some sort of talk one night." Henry listed his evidence.

"Dad, it's not like that. We're co-workers. Yes we're friends, but we keep things professional." Shawn wasn't really paying attention, he was looking for his jacket.

"Shawn, never in my life have I seen you professional…" Henry scoffed.

"She keeps it professional." Shawn turned to face his father. "She doesn't want anything to do with me." He patted down his jacket and wondered aloud, "Where're my keys…"

"They're in your pocket, like always." Henry told him.

Shawn took them out and grabbed his helmet on the way to the door. "I'm sorry, Dad, I have to go."

"Shawn, wait!" Henry raised his voice a little. "You only have one helmet."

"Well, then she can wear it." Shawn retorted.

Henry rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Think a minute." He said in a quieter voice. "If she needs a ride home, do you really think it's a good idea for her to try and hold on to you on the back of your bike? You may be a good driver but she may not be able to hang on." He took his own keys from his pocket. "Take my truck. Trust me, it'll be easier."

Shawn hesitated a moment before he set his helmet down by the door. "Thanks."

"Yeah," Henry nodded his head. "If she gets sick in my truck then you're cleaning it up."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Shawn opened the door.

"Drive safe!" Henry called after him.

* * *

Shawn avoided the man who burst out of the door as he was walking in and glanced around the bar—it was 'how many hats?' all over again. He may have hated the game as a kid, but times like this made him appreciate his father's training. A quick scan told him everything he needed to know. Well, nearly everything; he couldn't see Juliet. But a moment later he picked her voice out of the crowd, "I already told you—I have a ride home. In fact, he's coming to pick me up right now. _And_ he's a psychic." Shawn wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that last sentence, but he started walking toward the sound of her voice. He wove between a few tables and some people and then there she was: sitting at the bar, a nearly empty glass in front of her, and an oblivious guy on the stool to her right. She was still dressed in her black work suit with a light green top, but her hair was down and her jacket was unbuttoned. The man was brown-haired and clean-shaven and leaned close to her even as she fidgeted in her seat. He had his back to Shawn and Juliet probably could've seen him if there weren't so many people in the way. He said something Shawn couldn't hear and Juliet shook her head. _I think it's about time to let her know I'm here._

"Jules!" He said loudly with a bright smile.

"Shawn!" She craned her neck and waved a hand. The man sitting with her looked over his shoulder and covered a frown. Juliet said to him, "This is Shawn, he's the guy I was telling you about. Shawn, this is…" she trailed off, trying to remember his name.

"Dave," the man extended his hand, and Shawn shook it.

"Good to meet you." Shawn said as he stood close to Juliet.

"So, Juliet tells me you're a psychic." Dave said.

"Yeah, it kind of comes and goes."

Juliet interrupted. "That's not true—he runs his own P.I. business, and he's solved every case he's ever taken, and to top it all off, he and his partner also discovered a dinosaur."

"Is that so?" Dave sounded like he didn't buy it.

"Well, to be fair, my partner discovered the dinosaur." Shawn said.

"So do you just look at people and read their thoughts?" Dave asked.

"It's not like that."

Juliet spoke up again, "Sometimes he gets possessed, and sometimes he talks to spirits—"

"Jules," Shawn cut her off with a thin smile.

"Are you picking up anything right now?" Dave asked. "Can you read my aura?"

"No, it's pretty cluttered right now." Shawn declined.

"Come on, give it a try." Dave challenged.

"Alright…" Shawn trailed off and took a deep breath. "But I don't know how much I'll get…" he closed his eyes. "I'm seeing a camel, a leather jacket, and a pair of sunglasses. Ah, how many days since you quit smoking?"

"Seventeen," Dave answered, wrinkling his brows.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry about that." Shawn said as he opened his eyes.

"Why, it's about time I quit."

"No, not that. The other thing." Shawn leaned in and lowered his voice. "I won't say it out loud."

"What? What are you talking about?" Dave asked.

"You mean you haven't—it hasn't happened yet?" Shawn looked confused.

"What?" Dave sounded a little anxious.

"…That's why it's so unclear," Shawn said to himself, just loud enough for Dave to hear. "Umm, oh man." He shut his eyes to 'concentrate' and then shook his head vigorously. "It was probably nothing—I was getting a lot of conflicting vibes so it might have been someone else close to us." He winked discreetly at Juliet and asked her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she agreed.

Shawn turned to Dave, "Forget about what I said, man—have a good time tonight." He pointed to the groups of people on the other side of the bar. "I'm getting some really good vibes from over there. Why don't you go talk to them?"

Dave stood up slowly and stared at him before crossing the floor. Shawn turned to Juliet, "Okay, let's go before I end up doing palm readings all night long."

The bar was getting more crowded by the minute, and Juliet took Shawn's hand as he led the way to the door. Once outside she let go but stood close to him as he searched his coat pockets for his father's keys.

"I guess you finally get your wish." Juliet said

"What wish is that?" He asked distractedly.

"You get to take me for a ride on your motorcycle."

"Not tonight." Shawn shook his head.

"Well, you aren't driving my car." Juliet told him.

"I borrowed my dad's truck." Shawn said as he took out the keys and started walking through the parking lot.

"Why?" Juliet asked, walking next to him.

"He forced me to—why, did you _want_ to ride my bike?" Shawn smiled.

"It doesn't have any seatbelts." Juliet said.

"Nope." His smile widened.

"And I've seen how you ride that thing."

"I'm a good driver."

"You only have one helmet."

"I have an extra at my apartment."

Shawn could see her debating her answer, "Well… I guess if I had a helmet, and you promised to take it slow and be extra safe, I'd like to try it once."

Shawn chuckled to himself. They reached the truck and he opened the passenger door for her before he got in on the driver's side. As they pulled out he said, "You'll have to give me directions."

"Just read my mind." She said dismissively.

"I would, but the alcohol is making things fuzzy." Shawn argued.

"I'm not drunk. I'm just not really sober." She quipped.

Shawn shook his head.

"Turn left," Juliet told him when they reached a stoplight. She stretched out as much as she could in the cab, her head near Shawn's shoulder and her feet on the floor near the door. She gave directions without opening her eyes, and Shawn wondered how she knew where she was, but they arrived at her house and he helped her out before walking her to her door.

"Thanks so much, Shawn." She said. "I know it's late."

"It's seven forty-five." Shawn laughed.

"But it's dark—stupid days getting shorter," Juliet realized. She laughed too, "I guess I am a little out of it." She took his hands in hers, "Thanks for being so nice."

"No problem." Shawn said coolly, though his palms were super-sensitive.

"So, I'm off tomorrow, but I have to get my car…" she leaned against him. "And I was thinking you could take me to pick it up."

"Sure," Shawn agreed. He felt her sigh and his heart rate rose a little more.

Her cheek brushed his and she giggled lightly, "You're scruffy." She lifted her head and their noses brushed.

"Jules?" Shawn asked hesitantly.

"Shh," she spoke softly. "It's just close talking," She smiled and he could feel her lips curve up. "You should come by the station. Everyone misses you."

"I don't think _everyone_ misses me." Shawn replied quietly.

"If you didn't antagonize Carlton he wouldn't want to shoot you." Juliet said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He found it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Be nice," she scolded lightly.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled back at her.

"You work tomorrow?" She asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Pick me up at twelve thirty and I'll treat you to lunch in return. We can catch up."

"I'll be here." Shawn told her.

"Perfect." Juliet spoke slowly, and when her lips puckered they tickled his. She pulled away then and turned around. "See you tomorrow, Shawn." She called over her shoulder before disappearing behind her front door.

He just stood there for a minute, dumbfounded, before he finally realized that his mouth was hanging open. He shook his head and closed his mouth, then walked back to his father's truck. The drive back was quick and silent, and he tried unsuccessfully to focus on the radio. When he entered the house he found his father in the kitchen doing dishes.

"You made it back." Henry said.

"Yep."

"I saved your dinner—it's in a plastic container in the fridge." Henry nodded in the direction of the refrigerator.

"Thanks," Shawn said. He opened the door and found his food. "Did you need help with the dishes?"

"Nah. You can take it home if you have to leave," Henry dried his hands and turned to face his son. "So did she make it home?"

"Yeah."

"And…" Henry leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"And what?" Shawn asked

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah," Shawn told him

Henry smiled and shook his head, "Never thought I'd see the day you were someone's designated driver."

"First time for everything." Shawn answered.

Henry stood up, it was clear he wouldn't get any more answers tonight. "I guess we'll try this dinner thing some other time, then. Maybe after you've caught up with all your friends."

"Sorry—I had no idea this was going to happen and I couldn't just leave her." Shawn apologized.

"It's okay. I don't mind you helping your friends." Henry said.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later, Dad." Shawn started for the door.

"Okay." Just as he heard the door open Henry said. "Enjoy your lunch-date with her tomorrow." Shawn turned to stare at him. Henry just smiled.

* * *

I finally picked up season 3 on DVD. Now I just have to post these old stories before I start watching.


End file.
